


Pulses

by AplaceOfEndlessWonder



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Love/Hate, Skyeward - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AplaceOfEndlessWonder/pseuds/AplaceOfEndlessWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR 1x19! Again with the lies. I would stay and behave. Save me! I could see through his lies. I wanted to run from the man that I love but I knew that I could not. I had to stay with him for Coulson. I DO NOT OWN AOS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulses

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first AOS story that i have posted. I hope you like it.

Pain. Searing Pain. I could not breathe. Every breath hurt. My lungs felt as if they were on fire. My muscles ached with every movement. But nothing was going to fix the damage. Please save me! For months the pain made me thrive, but now it was my weakness. I would died before I was found. Please, Ward! I crawled over to the wall and curled up into a ball. The salty tears, streamed down my frozen face. Minutes passed slowly as I sat with my back to the wall, wonder why my capture has not come and killed me. His foot steps came closer and closer with every heart beat. Why was I so naïve?

I trusted him way to much. I even fell in love with him. I loved him so much that I physical hurt sometimes. I was stupid to. I should have seen through the lies. I bet he was lying about May to. She must be dead somewhere in this hostile place.

I stood up and started to rummage through the Continent of the bathroom. There was nothing to defend myself against him.

Ward passed the lie detector through. How? The Black widow could not even pass it. After a few minutes I found an air vent ans quickly climbed up it and found the nearest exit. I sat by the exit for a minute, repairing the damage done to my heart. I had to block out the pain and think of the happy times we had even though they were a lie. I took a few slow breathes, then exited the air shaft. I made sure that it was one hallway away from Ward. I quickly ran out f the random room that I was in.

On the walk to Ward, I mentally and physically made sure I was ready for what was about to go down. I was ready to fight him if I needed to, but I was also ready to pretend like nothing was wrong. Masking the pain was easy, for now.

"Did you think I would I hide in a closet?" I asked Ward as I rounded the corner. I smiled slyly at him. My heart was cringing with pain, but I would make it through. I walked up to him slowly and grabbed his hand. The same hand that pulled me away from danger when it was needed. The same hand that would more than likely kill the people who I loved. The hand that would torture me and bring be so much pain.

We kissed and he told me we had to help Coulson. Lies. Every lie hurt even more than the last. I thought he loved me and what to protect me. I knew the truth now. He was going to bring me pain. He was going to bring me to Hydra. He was going to send me to hell. But I would do as he said for a while. I also knew that he needed me alive for the hard-drive. Hydra needed me alive because of my 0-8-4 status. I would never let him have that information though. I am a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and I would give my life for them.

As we got onto the bus, Ward made sure that I was with him. He claimed that he had to make sure that I was safe. Again with the lies. I would stay and behave.

Save me! I could see through his lies. I wanted to run from the man who I love but I knew that I could not. I had to stay with him for Coulson.


End file.
